Kingdom of the Heartless
by MysteriousNobody
Summary: Persephone is what would seem a normal girl but that all changes when she meets roxas Roxas/OC love story please review, i have written the entire story already but needs a little tweaking
1. Chapter 1

Background Story:

Persephone a 17 year old girl who has just mysteriously moved to Twilight Town...She has moved next door to Roxas' apartment with her foster parents. Having no real recollection of her past due amnesia brought on by a dramatic car accident 6months prior to moving, Persephone is under the impression that she is just an everyday girl, normal in every aspect other than her not ever knowing her real parents, but she doesn't let that get to her as she feels and appreciates the wonderful upbringing she has had with her "mum" and "dad"...

Persephone is originarily the name of a greek mythological goddess, daughter of Demeter- goddess of the harvest. Both were peaceful beings as their serene occupation allowed them to have an inseparable love for one another, however when Persephone is lured by Hades-the God of the Underworld, to Hell, she is trapped and unable to return back to earth, until a deal is struck allowing her to return for only 6 months of the year and then once again go back to Hades for the other 6 months- thus we get seasons, as the 6months Demeter spends with her daughter, she is elated expressing her power of spring and summer, but when Persephone is taken from her once again, Demeter expresses the sorrow of autumn and Winter....

Therefore the Persephone in this fanfic- similar to the Greek Goddess endures chaotic tries and tribulations, however as it is in life, when someone is so low, the only way to go there on is up...

Persephone is a timid, well-mannered young woman. She loves her mother and father a great deal, and is what they would call their little angel. Persephone, otherwise known as 'Ne'na (by her parents as a child, but has ultimately grown up with it), has soft, wispy, long silver hair, that remains victim to even the slightest gust of winds, due to its thinness. She has big light blue, icy- almost white, coloured eyes that captivate anyone that beholds them. She is about 5'4 not too short (as in 'damsel in distress short') but not so tall that she is confident enough to allow herself to be seen. Although she is smart, Persephone much more enjoys the more creative side to life; drawing, painting, reading, writing, singing etc. All she wants in life is to be happy, which she has been- she believes. But after the car crash and the sudden move to Twilight Town, she has had these nightmares that seem to haunt her most nights, of her and a stranger, someone she doesn't think she actually knows but at the same time, feels she's seen him before- actually, there are quite a few people she dreams of that she doesn't really know, but instead of fretting about it, she concludes that she is drinking too much hot coca before she goes to bed...

Roxas in this fic is actually 18 (I'm sorry but I just can't deal with 16's or under having _serious _relationships- although 16 is the legal age in my country for such practises as intercourse (not that that's in this fic but still... I still think that it is a mature action that should not be done by what I perceive as children) He is well...him of course. And this story is basically self-explanatory and obvious but I wrote it because I've been busting my metaphorical arse trying to find an angsty/romantic fanfic about Roxas and an OC but I haven't yet found a single one that fits in with what I'm looking for, so who better to give me what I want than me!

I must admit, I have been greatly inspired by the work of "littleduck's" "365 Reasons" of prompters (found on freedom of speech) some of the material she has come up with is amazing and although my fic is not based entirely on her writing (and in some aspects not at all) I must give her props in musing me. Anyways I hope you enjoy!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"_HEY NE'NA GET THE DOOR WILL YA?! YOUR DAD AND I ARE A LITTLE TIED UP WRITE NOW!" _hollered her mum from upstairs, they had only just moved in to their dainty little flat in a small quaint place known as Twilight Town, three days ago and although the apartment didn't require too much decor' her parents wanted to make it a little more homey by placing family photos EVERYWHERE!

"OK MA!" she yelled back, placing her paintbrush back into the water cup, the girl stood up, taking one final glance at her painting and walked from the kitchen to the front door...when she opened it she saw a boy, or a young man should I say, probably about the same age as her give or take a few years older maybe... he had short-ish spiky platinum blonde hair, that quiffed at all angles so prestigiously, and bright, ocean blue eyes, that seemed deep and passionate. Persephone froze as she beheld him

"H...HH...H"- The young man decided to ease the ever increasing tension before it became too much by speaking first

"Hi?" he questioned, as if asking her if that was what want she had been meaning to say. Persephone blushed with embarrassment at her silliness

"Yeah..." she exhaled giving a soft laugh to brush this brief yet unknowingly embarrassing encounter away

"Hi..."she repeated, this time looking him in the eyes and giving him one of her many signature smiles

"Hey there" the boy began "My name is Roxas, I live just next door to you, which would make you my new neighbour, I heard you guys banging just now and have been meaning to introduce myself but, you know what its like with school and work..." he trailed off, awaiting a positive response from the silver haired, icy eyed girl. She didn't quite grasp on to his conversation starter, intern allowing a split second of silence to pass before she began

"...Oh! yeah right, its nice to meet you Roxas..." that was all she could come up with right now, Persephone wasn't stupid, it wasn't as if she had never spoken to a boy before or something, she was quite the outgoing socialite when she was ready, but at this point in time, she really wasn't.

Persephone had previously been painting before she answered the door and usually when she was being all arty, she would put on her old worn out looking dungarees and throw her silky hair up into a messing bun, sliding paintbrushes in it as a holder. This usually meant that she'd have all different colours of paint dripped onto her hair, which if it was dark wouldn't be that noticeable, but as her hair was plantinum/ silver white, it stood out like a sore thumb. She also had paint all over her arms, legs and face. Which usually she wouldn't mind-heck! In the right mood she'd walk over to the shops like this, but this guy, was intimidatingly cute!

"and your name is...?" he queried

"Oh yeah! Right! My...M..My name is"- she was cut off by a loud cry coming from upstairs

"OOOOOOUCCHHHH!"

"uh oh..." the girl sighed, rolling her eyes to the back of her head

"NE-NA COME QUICK, YOUR DAD HAS HIT HIS THUMB WITH THE HAMMER AGAIN!...BRING SOME ICE WILL YA?!"

"OK MA!" She bellowed back "Oh uh...come in, this will only take a minute, dad's always hurting himself when he 'attempts' DIY work" she grinned softly beckoning Roxas to step inside. He respectfully complied taking off his shoes as he stepped through the door.

The girl quickly ran back to the kitchen to grab an ice bag from the freezer, then ran back to the hallway where the stairs were.

"come" was all she said gesturing with her head for him to come upstairs. Once again Roxas complied

"So Neena, that's your name?" Roxas asked, she could tell that he had been anxious to find out, and smiled inwardly at his anticipation

"Uh...no, actually my name is Persephone" she stated as they both trekked up the stairs

"Persephone? " Roxas repeated

"uh ha..." she confirmed "I could never really say my name when I was younger apparently, so my parents gave up trying to teach me and instead gave me the nickname Ne'na...dont ask. Anyways I guess its just stuck, I mean I know how to say my name now, obviously but Ne'na's kinda cute so..."

"You have a very pretty name Persephone, both of them" Roxas commented

Ne'na blushed inwardly but outwardly shook her head and smiled "thank you Roxas".

"Is that you Ne'na?" her dad asked, wincing in pain

"Yeah dad, we have company. A neighbour, his name is Roxas" Persephone stated as they both entered a bedroom.

"It's nice to meet you Roxas" Ne'na's mother smiled, her father shook his head in acknowledgment of the young man standing before him. Roxas at first was shocked at their appearance. Both parents were substantially taller than their daughter, the father being about 6'2ft and the mother no shorter than 5'10ft. What's more, is that both had jet black hair and dark brown eyes, whereas Persephone had white hair and matching eyes. This confusion became obvious on his face, which made them all giggle between themselves. Roxas shook his head, realising that his expression must have been rude.

"I'm...uh..." he stumbled

"It's ok." Ne'na chuckled "These are my foster parents...Dyna and Tenchin otherwise known as Mum and Dad!"

"Oh...I see, I'm sorry for gawping, its just"-

"Don't worry about it" Persephone's mother- Dyna exclaimed "We're all used to getting a reaction like yours" she sniggered "We got little Ne'na when she was just a baby! Cute, little, angel. Ive always gone by the motto that opposites attract and no doubt I used the same one when choosing Ne'na!"

Persephone began to cringe at the detail her mum was giving this guy. She attempted to break the conversation by interrupting

"HEY MUM! So eh... what happened to dad this time" eyes beaming at her mum trying to subliminally hint to her to stop.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed remembering her husband behind her trying his hardest not to curse in front of company "Sorry honey, let's get you sorted out!"

"Hey sir?" Roxas interrupted, "if you would like, I could help you put up a few picture frames? I'm no bob the builder, but I'm sure you could do with a rest huh?" Roxas joked.

Tenchin smirked giving him a shaky thumbs up that ultimately hurt him a great deal.

"Ne'na... show him were you would like your paintings to be displayed around the house sweety"

Persephone slapped her forehead, at the shear embarrassment of her parents, first her mum with her "cute, little, angel" scene and now her dad making a guy that they've all only just met work and potentially hurt himself. Whats more, he was about to have hold of all her paintings, that she believed were not that good- even though they were, believing that her parents only said they were because they were supposed to...

Roxas and Ne'na left the room and headed back downstairs

"I'm sorry about them..." she apologised "They can be so embarrassing at times!" Roxas chuckled

"It's fine, you have really nice parents, honest. I'm sorry about the gawking thing by the way"

"Eh... don't worry about it! Its weird I know, but to me, they are MY parents, it doesn't matter that its not biologically true, I mean all I know is them, so technically them upstairs, whether I like it or not, is my mum and dad"

"Cool, ok...so where's you paintings?"

"Oh that! No no no no no don't worry about that, they don't seriously expect you to actually do our decorating" Ne'na giggled

"No, it's ok, I don't mind seriously"

"I'm serious, you don't have to do it you know"

"I insist!" Roxas exclaimed "How else am I going to see your paintings?" Roxas cheekily stated

Persephone winced in embarrassment

"There not all that...trust me"

"Your just being modest!"

"Am not" Persephone replied

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too!

Both stopped there childish ranting's and began to laugh once again together.

"I have a feeling that we're gonna make really good friends Ne'na!" Roxas exclaimed

Persephone smiled "Oh, yeah?...c'mon let me get you a drink, if you truly insist on helping me put up ALL my paintings than your gonna need some energy"

"What do you mean ALL your paintings, how many you got?!"

Persephone laughed as they both walked into the kitchen....


	3. Chapter 3

It has been about 3 months now since Persephone and Roxas first met, they have unsurprisingly formed a very strong relationship, it helps that they only live next door to each other too. Persephone has also become very good friends with; Hayner, Olette and Pence... traditionally forming a more girly relationship with Olette. Olette hints to Persephone frequently that both her and Roxas suit as a couple, but as both have never had a relationship beyond friendship with anyone else before, they are both too shy to pursue the idea and shrug it off as a tease. The 'Gang' are due to start their summer vacation in a matter of days and anticipate its arrival...

The school bell rings

"That's it class, make sure you all hand in your homework on Friday before you go off having fun in the holidays, otherwise its a whole year of detention for you!" the teacher gleefully sang.

"Yes Mrs Appleton..." the class monotonously droned

"Ok, class dismissed, you may all leave-" before she could even say the word goodbye, every student raced out of the classroom

"Er! Excuse me Persephone! Could you hold on for just one moment please?!"

Persephone winced; as she was called to attention, she wanted so badly to leave, the gang had made a bet, that the last one to reach the clocktower would be the one buying the ice creams...she was going to lose for sure now...

"What is it Mrs Appleton?" She replied in concealed agitation

"I would like to have a word with you about your assignment"

"The Diary?"

The entire class was given as part of their homework, a 'dream diary', in which they all had to write down their dreams and ultimately produce a story from them. Some thought that it was a lame assignment, but Ne'na was for the first time happy to do it, she had been experiencing very obscure dreams for quite some time now and was more than happy to put them to good use.

"Yes, I would like to have a word with you about yours, if you don't mind?" that was more of a statement than a question

"What about it?" she innocently replied

"Well, it's just that some parts of your diary, or your dream seem very unusual, a strange boy that you can't quite make out and yet you feel you know him? And men in black jackets?"

Persephone gave a nervous laugh

"I know, it's weird right- but you asked us to write down our dreams and that's what I have done haven't I?" Ne'na was confused, had she done a bad job with her work??

"I'm not refuting that at all, sweetheart. But it's just...is there something going on with you that you would like to talk to me about?"

Persephone's eyes popped out of her head; did her teacher think she was crazy or something???

"Ermmm...nooo...i don't think there is? It's just a dream. I'm not quite sure why I keep on having them, my mum says it might just be me watching too much TV" she chuckled and so did her teacher.

"Very well then-" Mrs Appleton was abruptly interrupted by a cheeky platinum blonde spiky haired boy who had dashed out of the class not realising that Persephone was still inside

"Hey Ne'na! There you are! Whatcha still doing here huh? You had me talking to myself all the way out of school before I had even realised you weren't there!" Roxas cheerfully spoke, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Persephone giggled

"Sorry Roxas, you must have looked crazy!" they both laughed together loudly. As Ne'na returned her look towards her teacher, she gave one of her many signature smiles...

"...Oh...ok then, you may leave" Mrs Appleton murmured

"Yes! Thank you" Ne'na headed for the door with great speed towards Roxas

"TAKE YOUR MUM'S ADVISE THOUGH YEAH!- STOP WATCHING SO MUCH TELEVISION!" She shouted, but Persephone had already gone. She smiled to herself

"those two...completely inseparable"...

"C'mon we gotta go!" Roxas shouted grabbing hold of Persephone's hand as they both ran to the clocktower

"The others are probably there by now for sure!" Ne'na huffed

By the time they had both reached, they looked up and saw; Pence, Hayner and Olette all waving to them from atop.

"Damnit!" Persephone yelped "Guess I'm buying..."she groaned stoically

"Ha ha Roxas and Ne'na are the losers today!" Hayner shouted down

"Yeah! I would like the sea-salt ice-cream if you please!" Pence joined in with the goading

"I bet you would..." Olette teased

"Hey!" Pence replied offended "I'm not fat, I'm just...big boned is all..."

Persephone and Roxas chuckled together, still standing at the bottom of the clocktower

"Oh well, I'm going to the shop then, you wanna come?" Ne'na asked Roxas

"OOOOOwwwwww! Hayner teased, "looks like boyfriend and girlfriend are walking to the shops together! Oooooooowwwwww!"

Both of them blushed, Ne'na looking to the floor and Roxas muttering damnations under his breath

"Grow up Hayner! Or you'll be getting a pickle ice cream if you're not careful!" Ne'na finally responded.

The two of them started their way to the shops soon after, both had to make sure they were home before sun down, so they had to be quick.

"So....uh...what did Mrs Appleton want with you after class anyways?" Roxas started

"It was my diary...you know, the homework she gave us. She thinks that I have crazy dreams and so just wanted to know if I myself wasn't crazy I guess" Ne'na said jokily.

Roxas grinned looking at his friend in the eye but accidently got captivated...that had been happening a lot recently, sometimes they'd be talking and obviously making eye contact but when he went to look away, he couldn't. No one could say that they weren't extraordinary, they were; icy blue, almost white, much like that of a husky snow dog but not at all creepy. That accompanied with her silver/ platinum hair but dark olive skin made her look amazingly beautiful. When Roxas realised what he was doing (and so did Persephone...) he jerked his head to the side, snapping out of his little daze.

"So....erm...what do you actually dream about then, that makes her think your crazy?" Roxas trying desperately to make that previous moment move away as quickly as possible into the past.

"I don't know,you know?! I mean, I know that it's of people...and one man in particular at times, but I cant see their faces properly, nor do I know who they are- I guess my mum was right, I must watch too TV"

They both smiled at each other quickly before going into the little grocers. They came out with 5 sea salt flavoured ice creams and proceeded to rejoin their friends.

"What about you?"

"huh?" Roxas asked a little confused "Oh! My diary, oh eh...yeah its coming along fine, I mean I hardly dream but when I do, its good stuff, yeah so er, everything's fine!"

"...great!" Ne'na was slightly sceptical with his response, it was too erratic, too stuttered. She didn't think to pursue it any longer but thought it amusing that she knew her friend good enough to know when he was lying, now he could never lie to her without her grasping on.

("he stutters when he lies...and he taps his two index fingers together as well...hehe what are you really dreaming about Roxas huh? You cant hide from me") Ne'na gave out a delinquent chuckle

"Whats so funny?" Roxas asked, a little self conscious.

"Oh, just the fact that your a really bad liar is all" she jested

"Hey! No I'm not!"Ne'na laughed again "Oh! And I'm not lying...i swear". Persephone suppressed the remainder of her giggles, back down to her tummy, to save Roxas from further embarrassment.

"Ok..." she sweetly responded," Whatever you say Roxas".

Roxas and Persephone reached the clocktower were they sat with the others and all ate their ice-creams with delight. After about an hour of chatting and joking, they all went their separate ways back home. But as Roxas and Ne'na were neighbours they walked home together. The sun had almost set, giving them only a short amount of time to get home.

"So, I was thinking..." Roxas instigated

"About what?"

"Well, the summer Vay-kay prom is in only 3 days, usually; Pence, Olette, Hayner and I give it a miss, but Olette said she wanted to go...and so did Hayner and Pence. So ermm...you wanna come too?"

Persephone thought that Roxas was just being polite, even though she was part of the gang now, she hadn't known them all too, too long so on traditional outings like cinema going or shopping (with Pence and Olette) she felt the need to be invited despite them assuring her that she is formerly in their equation of best friends.

"Sounds like fun!...Ok sure" she answered

Ne'na would never admit it but she had hoped that Roxas would invite her to go with him...as a date. She was slightly deflated at the fact that it would be a group outing once again...

A silence spread around them both. Persephone was secretly annoyed although never let it on, whereas Roxas on the other hand, was nervous about something. Persephone didn't realise at first, but when she kept on seeing him loosening his jacket around his neck, like he couldn't breathe she asked

"Is...everything alright...Roxas? " She was slightly worried, he was looking slightly green "you look like your gonna vomit or something?"

"I'm...uh...im ok its just a little hot out her is all?"

"Roxas...the sun has set! Its freezing !"

"Oh has it?...oh ok...dont worry about it Persephone I'm ok...promise"

("there he goes again with the finger-tapping") Persephone smiled "Well ok then, I better get inside, mum and dad will start to worry if I don't soon"

Roxas hadn't realised they had already reached home.

"Ok then, let me walk you to your door..." Ne'na blushed inwardly as they slowly walked to her front door a couple of yards away from them. Neither one of them wanted to say goodbye, but it was the only thing both of them could think of.

"Well...this is my door..."

"Yeah it is isn't it..."

They both gave an exhaled chuckle at the silliness of their conversation

"Goodnight Ne'na..."

"...Goodnight Roxas..." both continued to gaze into each other's interestingly beautiful eyes, they had realised that their heads were growing closer and closer till they felt each others noses.

Suddenly a light shone on the both of them. Startled, they both quickly turned their heads and saw Dyna standing at the doorway, eyes watery with happiness. Both Persephone and Roxas could have kicked themselves (or Dyna for that matter) at the reality check they both got...

"OH HOW SWEET, MY LITTLE BABY ANGEL AND ROXAS WERE ABOUT TO KISS!" Dyna cooed "I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND NOW! HOW WONDERFUL!" both Roxas and Ne'na cringed with embarrassment at the whole situation. Both were so stunned, they couldn't react until...

"HEY TENCHIN! COME QUICK!...AND BRING THE CAMERA! OUR LITTLE ANGEL IS ABOUT TO HAVE HER FIRST KISS! QUICKLY!"

Persephone could have been knocked over by a feather at that point in time, she had turned as white as a ghost, completely mortified

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! MUM PLEASE!" Persephone ran to the door shooing her mum back into the house and pushing her dad away as he came to the door, calibrating his camera "NO, NO, NO! GO AWAY!"

Persephone had successfully pushed them back in closing the door once more but not locking it. She from then on was rendered speechless and could only look at her shoes, fighting hard for tears not to fall from her eyes. Roxas had...after a minute or so, gotten over the situation and began to walk toward Ne'na.

"Oh my gosh...I am so embarrassed right now- Roxas, I'm so sorry about that I uh-" Roxas chuckled, startling Persephone in mid-sentence.

"You wanna come to the summer prom with me?" he spontaneously asked. Persephone had had enough of being thrown off of track today

"Who me?!" she asked with so much shock, it almost sounded like horror, Roxas was now the one that was embarrassed, awaiting to be rejected

"It was j..just a thought I uh...you don't have to if you don't want to you know..."

Persephone quickly looked into his eyes, Roxas began to scratch the back of his head in anticipation

"I'd love to..." she whispered, quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. They both gave each other a nervous smile before breaking eye contact again. there little moment was broken once more by the cheery cries of Dyna

"Ohhhh! My little baby angels going to the prom! With a date!"...

"Oh dear god..." Persephone muttered, rolling her eyes this time, she couldn't have got anymore embarrassed once her dad came out with the camera, so she managed to shrug this one off

"Goodnight Persephone..." Roxas delicately uttered

"Goodnight..." she sweetly replied opening her front door and slowly walking in keeping eye contact with Roxas till the door had slowly and completely closed on him.....


	4. Chapter 4

It's the night of the summer vay-cay prom...Roxas and Persephone are going together as a 'friendly' date...

("oh my gosh, oh my gosh!- I'm so freaking nervous!") she thought to herself. Roxas would come to pick her up in 5 minutes, Persephone stood in front of her full length mirror, giving herself a final glance. Suddenly her mum crept in, slyly trying to take photo's of her little angel.

"oh my goodness!" Dyna shrieked "you look so beautiful!" tears rolled down her mothers eyes as she beckoned Ne'na's father into the room "Doesn't she just look so gorgeous Tenchin, our little girl..." Dyna began to weep happy tears...

"Mum! Stop...im not a little girl anymore, and I look a mess!" Persephone scowled.

She was wearing a simple, fitted silver pencil dress, with diamante spaghetti straps, her hair was carefully curled into loose ringlets, shortening its length to just pass her shoulders, Persephone seeped natural beauty, as she choose not to wear heavy make-up, just some pink lip balm- that she also placed on her cheeks to make them seem a little rosy, silver eyeliner and pitch black mascara, that eccentuated her icy eyes.

Tenchin walked in, absolutely bewildered by his daughters beauty. He was rendered speechless, that made Persephone uneasy at first-

"Well dad?... What do you think?"

Tenchin remained quiet still, trying to find words that would best suit how his little angel looked

"...Is it that bad...i knew I should have gone with the green dress, I told Olette that I'd look ridiculous in this outfit but she-" Tenchin finally cut in

"Persephone...you look...absolutly...positivly magnificent" he slowly uttered, not for once blinking incase the angel he saw in front of him might disappear. His comment seemed to ease her a great deal. Even though it was her dad, Persephone was slightly comforted by a males positive opinion

"Thank you daddy...mum?"

"Yes my dear?"Dyna replied finally composing herself

"Do you think Roxas, will like it?" she shyly asked, blushing ever so slightly.

"He'd be a fool not to" she simply stated touching her daughters beaming face.

"I really like him mum and dad and I think he likes me too, I hope..."

"Honey..." it was now time for daddy to set some boundaries, that he felt needed to be said outloud, especially if his daughter was going to be at a prom with a guy, a teenage guy for that matter"

"I know your 17 now-"

"Dad..." Persephone interrupted, she knew what was coming and really didn't want to have this embaressing conversation with him, but he didn't back down

"You are an attractive young woman, and will find- if you haven't already, many...many young men that would want to spend time with you...special time with you..."

("Oh my God, did he really just say 'special time'!") Ne'na cringed, turning bright red in the process

"Daddy please! I know all this already I-"

"right now your body is in the middle of a change- on the outside and on the inside...uh...hormones and stuff, you start to have strange feelings for the opposite sex and-"

"DAD!" Persephone had had enough, she couldn't take It anymore, she was 17 for goodness sake not 13, she already knew about sex and periods and hormones and boys. She didn't need to get a crash course by her own father. Tenchin abruptly stopped, he had run out of things to say anyways but her shout at him had startled him somewhat greatly. Persephone knew he was only trying to help and felt a tad bit guilty for startling him

"Daddy...please...please look at me, and...and see that I'm not that little girl you picked up from the home 16 years ago...i'm 17 now dad ive grown up...what's more, is...i really like Roxas daddy, I really do-AND THAT DOESNT MEAN I'M GOING TO HAVE SEX OR ANYTHING TONIGHT!- before you say anything, but it does mean that youv'e got to trust me..." Tenchin listened to his daughter, he could tell that she was being deadly serious and so decided not to pursue the matter any longer.

"you'll always be that little angel we picked up from the home 16 years ago, Ne'na, I cant help it, its just how I am..." he replied

Persephone let out a quiet sigh, feeling slightly defeated. Dyna saw this and decided it was her time to speak

"What your father is trying to say Ne'na, is that he loves you very much and only wants whats best, we both trust you completly- no doubt about it, but you cant blame your old folks for caring so much can you?" She gave a reassuring smile that gave Persephone a warm feeling in her chest

"Ma...Pop, I love you too...please, I know its your job to worry and all, but just don't forget...you raised me well...very well infact and I promise...i will not let you down" she gave both parents a tight hug and kissed them both on the cheek.

Suddenly the doorbell went making Ne'na's heart skip a beat

"He's here!" she screamed in nervousness, Dyna chuckled as she signalled for Tenchin to get the door.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Mum!- hows my hair, is it ok? Not too much is it? But not too casual that it looks like I haven't made an effort right?!"

"Honey, your hairs fine, you look amazing- Cmon don't keep your date waiting..." she urged Persephone out of her room gently

"Wait! My breathe!" she shouted...maybe a bit too loud, this made her cringe again, as she knew that Roxas had most probably heard her. Dyna laughed harder

"Sweety your breathe is fine...minty fresh" she jested, Ne'na only nodded In response as she began her nerve-racking decend down the stairs...

When Roxas caught sight of her, he was for the first time in his life literally breathless. Her mesmerixing appearance had led him to stop breathing. Not taking his eyes off of her, Persephone giggled timidly, giving her dad a final nod out of respect (and at the same time signalling him to leave) Tenchin left to retreat next to Dyna half way up the stairs still watching Persephone and Roxas...

Once Roxas managed to compose himself, he took a deep breath and began

"You look..." he exhaled taking another deep breath ("You look Perfect...") he thought to himself

"I look...?" she repeated anxiously awaiting what he had to say next.

"beautiful..." Persephone blushed "Truly...beautiful..."

"Thank you" she replied coyly "You look very handsome yourself" she smiled- giving one of her signature smiles, that made her eyes glitter like diamonds.

"So... you ready?" he quirkily remarked

"Ah-ha" she enthsiatically replied. Persephone had been so wrapped up in the magic of prom, that she had forgotten that ultimately, she was out to have fun with her friends tonight, even though she had deeper feelings than just friendship for Roxas now, she had forgotten that they were still best friends- things didn't need to be awkward between them, he never made her feel inadequate or silly. He always treated her with kindness and respect and she had always done the same.

"Well then, lets go shall we?" Roxas held out his arm for Ne'na to latch onto, she took it confidently with a great smile on her face, nodding at him with appreciation.

"Goobye Mr and Mrs...Ermmm?" Roxas had never actually known Persephone's family name "Psst" He whispered to her "What is your actual surname?" Persephone giggled, but before she could actually say something, they were both interrupted by her parents.

"C'mon now Roxas, you know us well enough by now to call us by our first names, don't you?" Dyna smirked

"Tenchin and Dyna will do just fine young man, now you take good care of Persephone tonight now ok?!" Tenchin ordered as if he were a military Sergeant. Roxas unknowingly fell for it and replied

"Yes sir!" Persephone and her mum gave each other an amused look before she mouthed the words goodbye to the both of them...


	5. Chapter 5

The night was finally over...

When Roxas and Persephone first arrived, all eyes were on them. Ne'na sparkled with such radiance and roxas looked unbelievably cute in his emo'd suit. Both girl and boys flocked around the picturesque couple hoping to get at least one dance from them. Neither were interested though, infact roxas and Persephone were inseparable only leaving her side to get them both a drink or a snack. As for the rest of the gang; Pence had spent most of his night by the snack bar and Olette had spent most of her night trying to drag Hayner to the dance floor!

Although nervous at first, the two gradually eased themselves into normality, as if they had been like this for an eternity- it just felt natural...

As Ne'na and Roxas left, it became apparent to the both of them that they weren't ready to head home;

"you wanna go to the clocktower real quick before we head back home?" Roxas asked casually, Persephone was relieved that he wanted to spend more time with her, as she didn't want their date to finish just yet. Olette saw this as hers, pence and hayners cue to leave;

"hhhwwwwwooorrrr" she yawned "I'm so tired, I'm going to head home now you guys. Pence, hayner, walk me please?!"

"Walk you? Why do you need two people to walk you home, you literally live just down the road!" Pence nagged

"It's not safe for a girl to be walking these streets by herself so late at night- so walk me home already!" she growled, giving both boys the 'evil' eye. Neither one of them dared to question her further, they simply waved at roxas and Ne'na and began to begrudgingly walk off.

Persephone and roxas walked towards the clocktower- alone. A sudden gust of wind lashed at her, sending shivers down her spine and causing her body to break out in goose-bumps.

"Here-take this..."roxas quickly took off his jacket,

"No, no, no I'm ok, please" she innocently pleaded

"But you'll freeze to death Ne'na, what would your parents say if I bring you back with pneumonia?!" he joked. Persephone giggled as she accepted his token , also allowing him to slide it over her shoulders.

"thank you" she said softly. He gave her an appreciative smile, just before another gust of wind swept him away- distorting his hair ever so slightly as it whipped at him. Persephone chuckled.

"See, now you cold silly!" she wrapped her arms around his right sholder, trying her best to warm him with her body. Both walked to the tower in unison; Persephone humming to a song that they both had danced to earlier, whilst roxas pondered over the night they had had. He gave a contented sigh as thet both sat down atop the tower;

"oh my gosh!" Ne'na gasped "look how many stars are out tonight Roxas!"she seemed breathless as she gazed up towards the sparkling sky

"isn't it beautiful?" she could just about whisper. Instead of looking up, he stared at her

"yeah, it is...it really is..." he sighed

Persephone now stared back at him, when she had finally realised he was referring to her

"Ne'na..."he quietly uttered, she gave him a look to show him she was listening, "Ne'na ...i...i really had fun tonight..."Roxas inwardly cursed himself that was not what he really wanted to say. He really wanted to tell her; that despite having only known her for just over 3 months, he thought that he was falling in love with her. From the first day he met her, in her scraggly dungarees and painted face, he was falling. He believed that the strange feeling he'd get whenever she was around; the sweaty palms, racing heart, stammered speech, must have meant that his feelings for her were much more than friendship. He had never fallen in love before or even liked a girl as much as he did Persephone, these feelings were all new to him. He had asked her on many occasions whether they had met previously, before her move to town, but she was sure they hadn't. Not that she was aware of anyways. A certain car accident had given her severe memory loss, of her childhood. She relied solely on the information her mum and dad gave her to 'recall' her past to others.

"Roxas?...Roxas?!" Persephone exclaimed. Roxas finally snapped out of his subconscious daze that had held him captive for the past 5 minutes.

"Is there something on your mind Roxas?..." she asked, a little concerned.

He was trying to muster up all his courage to finally tell her something that he had wanted to say for some time now...his heart was telling him to go for it, but his head was contemplating the worst case scenarios that could come from his little revelation if the feeling was not mutual. Finally he had decided to tell her-

"Ne'na...there is something I have to tell you..."

"What is it Roxas?" she asked naively "Its ok, you can tell me anything, we're best friends right?" her voice sounded sweet like honey. Roxas took a deep breath before finally expressing his true feelings.

"I care for you a lot Ne'na...more than just a friend" he spat out, as if he were ripping off a bandage. He closed his eyes, awaiting a response, but got none. He took this as a sign to continue. "Actually...i care for you a lot...i have for quite some time now, I just wanted to know if"- Roxas was abruptly cut off by a pair of arms, wrapping themselves around his shoulders. Startling him greatly, Roxas' eyes shot open and his body stiffened by her touch. The moon seemed to beam against her skin, making her seem almost angelic.

"Shut up and kiss me already Roxas..." she smiled. Roxas obediently complied, placing his arms around her waist gaining a better grip of her so that she wouldn't fall from the tower.

Slowly their faces grew closer and closer towards one another, their noses began to touch, both slightly cold from the bitterness of the night, there lips seemed to hover around each other, Persephone closed her eyes in anticipation. Suddenly, their lips connected; lightly, delicately...fireworks were exploding in both of their minds as the kiss grew deeper, more passionate. Persephone sighed in pleasure at Roxas' forwardness. When the time had come, they pulled apart, Ne'na adjusted her positioning in Roxas' arms, so that her head rested on his chest. Both of them sat there in silence, gazing up at the stars once more, reliving the previous moment in their minds over and over again.

Time seemed to stand still...very still, there was no wind, no noise ...it was absolutely serene.

"I care about you too Roxas, more than just a friend...you know, you're the only one that can make me smile, when I am sad...its like, whenever I'm near you, I feel happy, safe, complete..."she giggled at herself, slightly embarrassed about the last thing she said "I know it might sound strange but uh...well, since the accident, I haven't really remembered much about my childhood, mum and dad would tell me stuff, but its just not the same...cause at first I felt like I had lost a piece of my identity...and now, it feels like you've come to me to feel in the void- you complete me..."

They kissed once more, this time much more slowly and intensely, holding on tight to one another.

"Ne'na..." he whispered breathlessly

"Yes...?"

"Will, you be my girlfriend?" he asked softly

"I would love to be your girlfriend..."she replied" but on one condition"

"Whats that?" Roxas asked intently

"on the condition that you'll be my boyfriend" she giggled, sending butterflies through his stomach.

"well..."he jokily pondered ,lifting her up closer towards him-"I guess I'll just have to say yes then..." Ne'na chuckled again before kissing Roxas; on his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. She lay back down resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes to enjoy this moment

("strange...") she thought to herself ("...I don't hear his heart beat?!).....


	6. Chapter 6

The night was finally over...

When Roxas and Persephone first arrived, all eyes were on them. Ne'na sparkled with such radiance and roxas looked unbelievably cute in his emo'd suit. Both girl and boys flocked around the picturesque couple hoping to get at least one dance from them. Neither were interested though, infact roxas and Persephone were inseparable only leaving her side to get them both a drink or a snack. As for the rest of the gang; Pence had spent most of his night by the snack bar and Olette had spent most of her night trying to drag Hayner to the dance floor!

Although nervous at first, the two gradually eased themselves into normality, as if they had been like this for an eternity- it just felt natural...

As Ne'na and Roxas left, it became apparent to the both of them that they weren't ready to head home;

"you wanna go to the clocktower real quick before we head back home?" Roxas asked casually, Persephone was relieved that he wanted to spend more time with her, as she didn't want their date to finish just yet. Olette saw this as hers, pence and hayners cue to leave;

"hhhwwwwwooorrrr" she yawned "I'm so tired, I'm going to head home now you guys. Pence, hayner, walk me please?!"

"Walk you? Why do you need two people to walk you home, you literally live just down the road!" Pence nagged

"It's not safe for a girl to be walking these streets by herself so late at night- so walk me home already!" she growled, giving both boys the 'evil' eye. Neither one of them dared to question her further, they simply waved at roxas and Ne'na and began to begrudgingly walk off.

Persephone and roxas walked towards the clocktower- alone. A sudden gust of wind lashed at her, sending shivers down her spine and causing her body to break out in goose-bumps.

"Here-take this..."roxas quickly took off his jacket,

"No, no, no I'm ok, please" she innocently pleaded

"But you'll freeze to death Ne'na, what would your parents say if I bring you back with pneumonia?!" he joked. Persephone giggled as she accepted his token , also allowing him to slide it over her shoulders.

"thank you" she said softly. He gave her an appreciative smile, just before another gust of wind swept him away- distorting his hair ever so slightly as it whipped at him. Persephone chuckled.

"See, now you cold silly!" she wrapped her arms around his right sholder, trying her best to warm him with her body. Both walked to the tower in unison; Persephone humming to a song that they both had danced to earlier, whilst roxas pondered over the night they had had. He gave a contented sigh as thet both sat down atop the tower;

"oh my gosh!" Ne'na gasped "look how many stars are out tonight Roxas!"she seemed breathless as she gazed up towards the sparkling sky

"isn't it beautiful?" she could just about whisper. Instead of looking up, he stared at her

"yeah, it is...it really is..." he sighed

Persephone now stared back at him, when she had finally realised he was referring to her

"Ne'na..."he quietly uttered, she gave him a look to show him she was listening, "Ne'na ...i...i really had fun tonight..."Roxas inwardly cursed himself that was not what he really wanted to say. He really wanted to tell her; that despite having only known her for just over 3 months, he thought that he was falling in love with her. From the first day he met her, in her scraggly dungarees and painted face, he was falling. He believed that the strange feeling he'd get whenever she was around; the sweaty palms, racing heart, stammered speech, must have meant that his feelings for her were much more than friendship. He had never fallen in love before or even liked a girl as much as he did Persephone, these feelings were all new to him. He had asked her on many occasions whether they had met previously, before her move to town, but she was sure they hadn't. Not that she was aware of anyways. A certain car accident had given her severe memory loss, of her childhood. She relied solely on the information her mum and dad gave her to 'recall' her past to others.

"Roxas?...Roxas?!" Persephone exclaimed. Roxas finally snapped out of his subconscious daze that had held him captive for the past 5 minutes.

"Is there something on your mind Roxas?..." she asked, a little concerned.

He was trying to muster up all his courage to finally tell her something that he had wanted to say for some time now...his heart was telling him to go for it, but his head was contemplating the worst case scenarios that could come from his little revelation if the feeling was not mutual. Finally he had decided to tell her-

"Ne'na...there is something I have to tell you..."

"What is it Roxas?" she asked naively "Its ok, you can tell me anything, we're best friends right?" her voice sounded sweet like honey. Roxas took a deep breath before finally expressing his true feelings.

"I care for you a lot Ne'na...more than just a friend" he spat out, as if he were ripping off a bandage. He closed his eyes, awaiting a response, but got none. He took this as a sign to continue. "Actually...i care for you a lot...i have for quite some time now, I just wanted to know if"- Roxas was abruptly cut off by a pair of arms, wrapping themselves around his shoulders. Startling him greatly, Roxas' eyes shot open and his body stiffened by her touch. The moon seemed to beam against her skin, making her seem almost angelic.

"Shut up and kiss me already Roxas..." she smiled. Roxas obediently complied, placing his arms around her waist gaining a better grip of her so that she wouldn't fall from the tower.

Slowly their faces grew closer and closer towards one another, their noses began to touch, both slightly cold from the bitterness of the night, there lips seemed to hover around each other, Persephone closed her eyes in anticipation. Suddenly, their lips connected; lightly, delicately...fireworks were exploding in both of their minds as the kiss grew deeper, more passionate. Persephone sighed in pleasure at Roxas' forwardness. When the time had come, they pulled apart, Ne'na adjusted her positioning in Roxas' arms, so that her head rested on his chest. Both of them sat there in silence, gazing up at the stars once more, reliving the previous moment in their minds over and over again.

Time seemed to stand still...very still, there was no wind, no noise ...it was absolutely serene.

"I care about you too Roxas, more than just a friend...you know, you're the only one that can make me smile, when I am sad...its like, whenever I'm near you, I feel happy, safe, complete..."she giggled at herself, slightly embarrassed about the last thing she said "I know it might sound strange but uh...well, since the accident, I haven't really remembered much about my childhood, mum and dad would tell me stuff, but its just not the same...cause at first I felt like I had lost a piece of my identity...and now, it feels like you've come to me to feel in the void- you complete me..."

They kissed once more, this time much more slowly and intensely, holding on tight to one another.

"Ne'na..." he whispered breathlessly

"Yes...?"

"Will, you be my girlfriend?" he asked softly

"I would love to be your girlfriend..."she replied" but on one condition"

"Whats that?" Roxas asked intently

"on the condition that you'll be my boyfriend" she giggled, sending butterflies through his stomach.

"well..."he jokily pondered ,lifting her up closer towards him-"I guess I'll just have to say yes then..." Ne'na chuckled again before kissing Roxas; on his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. She lay back down resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes to enjoy this moment

("strange...") she thought to herself ("...I don't hear his heart beat?!).....


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks into the summer vacation; Roxas and Persephone were now exclusive, to everyone's delight. Their feelings for each intensified day after day. The gang had already been on many adventures-whilst Persephone had been busy with her summer job in the market but Roxas and Ne'na agreed to spend every second of free time either had, with the other.

It was 9pm, all of the gang had decided to call it a night after they had spent most of their day venturing around the isolated regions of twilight town. Roxas wanted to surprise Persephone with a picnic on top of sunset hill. He asked her to meet her there, unable to pick her up from work, because he had some homework-that Olette insisted they all complete, to finish, something about the 7 mysteries of Twilight Town or something??? Persephone, didn't have the time to help them out- as much as she would have liked to, so settled for meeting Roxas at that time.

As she walked up the hill, she noticed a strange creature running away in the distance

("What on earth?...") she thought, but her mind was quickly drawn towards a flicker of a candle in front of her...Persephone smiled

"Roxas?..." as she walked closer to the glittering scene, she saw Roxas sitting with his back to her, he was waiting patiently looking at the stars, not realising Persephone had finally arrived

"Oh my gosh!" she mused, absolutely delighted by this surprise

"Oh!... Hey Ne'na, I didn't hear you come up... I erm... this is a..." he stammered

"Oh Roxas, this is beautiful!" she sang admiring the careful set up of their little picnic. Roxas had prepared; peanut butter and jam sandwiches, with pieces of basil on the plate to give a decorative look, he also had a bottle of wine that contained apple cider in it, a single candle was lit and a tiny vase that housed a single red rose. All this amused Persephone greatly, his attempt on giving them a romantic dinner, although terribly distorted, was in her eyes,- perfect! Persephone sat down...

"This is wonderful Roxas...thank you!" eyes still beaming, she kissed him on the cheek before letting down her hair that had been tied up all day for work.

"I only had a little bit of time to prepare, I'm sorry...Anyways, how was work?" he asked gazing into her fatigued eyes, already knowing the answer

"It was fine, exhausting- but fine...and how's your assignment coming along? Found any weird things around here I should know about?" Persephone picked up half a sandwich, handing the other one to Roxas.

"Not really...well, at first some of them seemed really freaky but all of them so far have been fakes, like the strange object up on this hill, turned out to be some stupid dog stuck under a box!..." Roxas grimaced. Persephone giggled, placing her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Roxas cocked his eyebrow up at her before quickly giving out a light chuckle

"Hey Rox..." Persephone could see that he was a little disheartened by the lack of success so far,- "I wouldn't worry about it that much, you still have 3 more places to check out right, if you ask me, there's gotta be something strange about the old mansion out by the forest!" Persephone gave a reassuring smile, before grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Roxas' face suddenly turned looking very bewildered, it were as if he had seen a ghost or something, it had led him to hold his gaze for a split second all before quickly shaking his head and rubbing his eyes

"Ne'na?..." he called quietly, Roxas wanted to ask her something, but thought that she might think him strange if she couldn't relate...

"hmmm?" she asked back

"D'you ever notice anything odd- around this town?"

"Odd? She questioned, quickly changing her position, instead of sitting opposite him, she sat in between his legs resting her head slightly below his pecs "I'm not sure, what do you mean by strange?" she yawned suddenly, trying her hardest not to show him just how exhausted she was.

"you know, like strange creatures prowling the streets, or super-extended time- you know like, when you watch the clouds past, what would take 5mins feels like 1hour.

She laughed, embarrassing Roxas slightly, then she eased her head into his torso, taking a deep breath- Persephone loved the way he smelt, it was sweet and clean, as if he had bathed in a honey (sort of like the way vanilla essence smells)... she looked back up at him, pausing to read his facial expressions- then smiled

"I know what you mean. I've noticed some odd things lately. Like sometimes, it feels like time has frozen. What feels like 30 minutes, is in actual fact 5...but" Then she paused, sitting up again. "It feels like the whole earth stops when I'm with you Roxas...sometimes I have to remind myself to breathe,' cause I'm totally breathless when I'm around you" she kissed him softly on the lips, he reciprocated. "But...if you believe this is a burden then...screw you, you jerk!" she pouted playfully, trying to hide her smile. Roxas swiftly swept her into his arms and began assaulting her with kisses.

"Hey...he..." Persephone giggled "That's not fair! Roxas!..." she laughed. Finally she caved and both began to caress each over with their own lips' passionately. Groans could be heard from both parties. Roxas had now flipped Persephone on her back, who was combing her hands through his hair and grasping onto his body. Roxas knew and respected Persephone too much to exploit her in there sudden moment of excitement despite his body aching for her completely. There intimate moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem!" the intruder grunted. Both ignored the unwelcome visitor, unconsciously removing the existence of everything else around them and continued to kiss. But the prowler was persistent

"So this is why you left work early huh?"the voice cynically spoke "I thought you had some things at home to do Ne'na?!"

The utterance of her name, suddenly drew Persephone back to reality, she paused from her facial workout and opened her eyes, seeing no other then her work associate and pain in her neck- Seifer.

She signed inwardly as Roxas too stopped his caresses and sat both himself and Ne'na up, keeping his arms tightly around her waist. Marking his territory. Roxas was not stupid, he knew that from the start Seifer had been trying it on with Persephone- to no avail, even when Roxas and Persephone started going out, instead of easing off, his attempts to get her to be his grew more blatant, intense, vulgar.

"Seifer?" she growled, rather than questioned. Persephone was in no way attracted to a guy who was so smarmy and sinister- an " A-class jackass" is what she would frequently call him.

"How many times must I tell you Ne'na!-" seifer stated

"It's Persephone to you...!" She snapped back. Seifer had obviously chosen to ignore her continuing his shameless rant.

"You don't need to waste your time with this...nobody here, you should date a real guy, someone who could really take care of you" Seifer licked his lips, further angering both Roxas and Persephone.

"Get outta here Seifer!" Roxas shouted

"Yeah! Get lost! This is a private party and you are not...and NEVER will be invited" Ne'na squealed

"Well, when you finally come to your senses- you foolish brat!" He snapped back at her "I'll be more than happy to take you back. Besides when I beat your loser of a boyfriend in next weeks struggle match, well...lets just say, he would lose a lot more than his girlfriend!" Seifer smirked

Persephone had had enough. She had tried keeping her patience and ignore the nasty things seifer was saying about Roxas, but from the looks of Roxas' disheartened face and seifer's cocky smile, she knew that she'd have to show him a thing or too. Usually Roxas would have shut seifer up the good old fashion way, with a hard thump to his head, but Persephone never really liked violence, saying that "all it does is make things worse!" so Roxas took a frustrating back seat.

"You know what seifer!..." Persephone began, she was so furious, not even Roxas had seen her this angry it made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but as it was not aimed at him, he decided it would be best to keep out of it. Persephone spoke in an eerie, low toned voice, ending every word spoken violently. "not only does the sight of you make my stomach feel queasy and my blood pressure rise. I believe that such a repulsive individual as yourself, deserves nothing but to get there ass kicked by MY boyfriend! Which he will, and you wanna know why?!...Because he excels you in EVERY! SINGLE! ASPECT! There is concerned with goodness!" then she turned to Roxas and held his hand "And thats why I love him..." She croaked, her fatigue and sudden release of emotions resulted her in fighting back the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She wrapped herself in his arms once more, placing her hands over his to secure her. "Don't ever get it twisted ass whole! It is you who is the nobody, because...roxas...HE...Is EVERYTHING to me!" a tear escaped from her eyes quickly before she was able to wipe it away. Her rant exhausting her entirely, led her to rest her head on his chest.

No longer looking at Seifer she spat "Get lost!"

Seifer who stood there in shock, could say or do nothing but turn around and walk. Roxas said nothing but stared at seifer with a wild look till he was gone. After he was out of sight, Roxas noticed that Persephone was weeping softly in his arms. He could hear light sniffles as she inhaled.

"Ne'na...hey baby, don't...dont cry...please, its only Seifer, who cares what he says y'know. Ne'na?...persephone?" he questioned as she seemed to take no notice of him.

Roxas stroked her head lightly, gaining her attension. She looked up at him with sore eyes, trying her best to smile. But failed

"Roxas..."she whispered "I was telling the truth you know..."

"What do you mean?"

"I do love you, I feel like I've loved you for a very long time, even before we met, the first time I laid eyes on you...i knew I'd love you"

Roxas smiled, so widely, that his dimples looked as if they'd drop off his face.

"I know what you mean, its as if we were together in a past life or something and reunited again. I love you too Persephone. I always have. Roxas held onto her tightly, and both hung on in silence comforted by the others embrace....

"Roxas...Theres something I think I should tell you"

"What is it Ne'na?"

"Those dreams ive been having, since before we broke up from school...? There about you"

Roxas exhaled a laugh

"...But, its not the you I know."

"Huh?"

"you're not a good person in my dreams Roxas and theirs this other guy there, his names Axel...and then there's Sora"

("Sora?!") Roxas thought to himself, he too had heard the name Sora recently, of late. And Axel? He had met that man a couple of days ago hadn't he?

" Persephone I think your just over tired, let me take you home, you've over worked yourself today" he kissed her on the forehead, before lifting her up holding her in his arms with ease, she had a petite body, perfectly sized for him.

Persephone had instantly experienced some sort of flashback, of the Roxas in her dreams carrying a woman in his arms too in darkness, similar to theirs right now. She chose not to pursue It and instead rested her head tickling his chest as he painlessly walked back home. They spent their journey back telling each other riddles and jokes, enabling a few laughs to end their night on a peaceful note.

"I'm sorry tonight didn't exactly go to plan Ne'na"

"Are you kidding?" she yawned "It was wonderful...you love me" she giggled playfully before turning the key in her door. Roxas laughed scratching the back of his head, like he did everytime he was lost for words.

"you're right, I do...Seifer can just wait, till the struggle competition"

"good night Roxas" they softly kissed before she slowly closed the door on him...


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning hunny!" Dyna gleefully sang as she began buttering the toast that had just popped from the toaster. Persephone said nothing, her 'dream', or whatever that was she had last night had sent her into a state of total numbness. Tenchin noticed her silence as slumped herself on the chair beside him on the dining table, he folded his newspaper whilst he eyed her up

"Are you ok sweetie?" he uttered, still he words went unanswered. Persephone's eyes were blood shot and glazed. She looked sickly pale.

"Hunny?...H...Persephone!" Tenchin shouted

She immediately snapped out of her daze, shaking it off as if it were a fly perching on top of her head

"Mum...dad?" was all she said

"I made toast, you want some Ne'na?" Dyna asked not yet noticing the despair written all over her face

"N..no thank...you..." once again Persephone stopped talking, so many thoughts were racing through her mind, it made her feel queasy, eating was the last thing on her mind.

"Mum...dad..."

"Whats wrong Ne'na, you seem awlfully off this morning?" Tenchin asked in a concerned, fatherly voice.

"The car crash I was in...both of you guys were in it as well right?"

Persephone's parents looked at each other puzzled by her sudden interest with something that they thought was all in the past

"Of...course hunny, what's bothering you?" Dyna queried in a bewildered voice

"oh...nothing...it's just"

"Just what?" Tenchin contributed, Ne'na took her time before continuing, she needed to be sure of her assumption before she ran off and did anything drastic.

"If you were with me too, why was I the only one that was injured? And if I had received a hard enough blow to the head, enough to lose my memory, why is there no evidence of it, or even a scar?" she gushed in a voice of great trepidation.

Dyna and Tenchin gave each other another look, this time they looked more nervous than concerned, finally Dyna gave a great big smile before saying

"Well whats got you all fired up this morning Ne'na?" Persephone had no time for games if what she had really dreamed had any truth to it then she would need to talk to Roxas urgently

"Just answer the question mum!"

"Persephone!" Tenchin shouted "You know better then to talk to your mother that way!"

"Sweety, why don't you just relax, have a nice hot cup of tea and some toast, you'll need your energy for work today wont you" Dyna smiled again.

A tear escaped from Persephone's eyes , she quickly wiped it away before her parents noticed

"I'm...i'm not going today..." she mumbled sadly, inside herself, she was fighting a losing battle. Her heart was beating so fast, it felt like it would jump out of her chest, the dam that was her tear ducts were beginning to crack. Persephone was biting her lip so hard, she could taste blood in her mouth. All this went unnoticed by her parents and yet Ne'na felt that she was ready to burst at any second

"Why on earth not Ne'na?" Tenchin started "You know, you've made a commitment to your boss to work whenever scheduled, he trusts you, he"- Persephone cut in abruptly

" I TRUSTED YOU!" she cried, tears began streaming down her face unmercifully "YOU'RE MY MUM AND DAD...I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" she wept

"What is this all about?" Tenchin asked sensitively, Persephone quickly gained her composure

"Why wont you answer my question, about the accident?" silence befell the room, the anxiety on both Dyna and Tenchin's faces were undoubtedly obvious...

"Why is it so important to you Ne'na, to be honest the accident is something I don't want to talk about..."-

"WHY?! Because its a lie mum?! There was no accident was there?!"

"What! Of course there was" Tenchin strained, his eyebrow began to twitch, Persephone had now got her answer...they were lying...

"Your lying..." she groaned "I know when your lying dad...your eyes...they always twitch like that when you're lying..."

"What...no they don't" his eyes twitched again

"I cant do this..." Persephone raised herself from the chair sharply and made her way out of the room

"NE'NA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! NE'NA STOP!" Dyna shouted but Persephone had already slammed the front door behind her.

["it was a lie...it was all a lie, my parents, my place here, everything about my life is a lie, everything apart from Roxas..."]

Persephone knocked on his front door, Dyna and Tenchin came out after her, they tried to reason with her but she refused to listen to a single word they said

"Ne'na please, come back inside!..."

["C'mon Roxas, open the door, please...please open your door"] tears cascaded down Persephone's face once again as she frantically knocked again and again, still no one answered. Mrs Greystone, Roxas' neighbour opened her door in answer to the disturbance

"Whats going on out here?!" she nagged

"Mrs...Greystone" she muttered between cries "Do...do you know where Roxas is?"

The woman took one look at Dyna and Tenchin, who carried looks of anguish and then at Persephone's distraught face

"I'm not sure where he is darling...is everything ok?"

"Its very important that I talk to him maam" she quickly responded

"Well...I think I heard Hayner and the gang come by, they said something about checking out an old mansion...but I'm not really sure, I'm sorry I cant be of anymore help"

"Please...if you see him...please tell him that I'm looking for him!"

Tenchin was making his way towards Persephone, attempting to draw her back into the house but Persephone quickly ran off, as fast as she could away from her parents...

["I have to get away from here, I need to get away! Roxas please hurry back, I need you!"] Persephone made her way to the only place that made sense to her, the one place where her memories were her good and true...the clocktower...

(Roxas at the mansion)

["What does this all mean? The keyblade? Roxas? Kairi? Axel? None of this makes sense...what did Naminee mean when she said that this was all a lie? I'm so confused, I cant tell whether this is all just a joke or not...but Ne'na, if none of this is real, does that mean she's fake too? It cant be, I know Persephone, I love her! I feel her inside me I hurt when she hurts, I'm happy when she's happy, I've felt her touch, Ive kissed her lips, theres no way she's a lie too!"]

Roxas felt his heart suddenly tug, he quickly gasped for breath, holding tightly to his chest

"Persephone!" he panted

"Huh?" Pence replied in a confused manner

"Something's wrong! She needs me!" Roxas quickly stated but before anyone could give a response, he had already run off into the woods, on his way back to town.

Roxas finally arrived at her front door, he tried the market place first, but her boss had told him in an agitated voice, that she didn't turn up today, so he went to the next obvious place she would be

["Where are you Ne'na?!]

Roxas banged on her door impatiently, right the way till it opened, to his surprise it was Tenchin who opened the door, but instead of his soft, welcoming face, was an eerie, suspicious expression

"Oh...its you!" Tenchin grunted

"Is Ne'na in?"

"Ne'na?" he repeated, Tenchin gave a sinister chuckle "Dyna!" he called, she was standing in the kitchen, her face too looked much darker and menacing

"Where is she?!" Roxas growled, he knew they had something to do with her wellbeing

"Wouldnt you like to know!" Tenchin snapped

"Listen, somethings wrong with her, as I'm sure you probably know..."

"Oh really! And how exactly would you know? Youve been at the old mansion all day Roxas havent you!"

["What?! How did he know that?"]

"Listen...sir" Roxas was trying his best to sound as respectful as possible, he knew that flying off the handle wouldn't help him get anywhere, so he gritted his teeth and pleaded with Tenchin.

"Please...where is she?" Tenchin contemplated his question but before he could attempt to try a play games with him, Mrs Greystone interrupted

"She ran that way Roxas!" she pointed in the direction of the clocktower "She was in quite a state too, goodness knows what happened poor girl..." she commented judgmentally, looking at Tenchin from her front door step before retreating inside her house again.

"Keep your big nose out of it old lady!" Tenchin snapped, but his words went ignored and Roxas was already running towards the clocktower, towards Persephone

["Its ok Ne'na, I'm coming!"] he thought hoping that if he could feel her calling to him, then she'd also feel him calling back...


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas finally made his way to the clocktower, breathless. He looked up and saw her curled up in a ball sitting so close to the edge, the slightest gust of wind would have certainly thrown her off. Roxas rushed to the top of the tower, before anything as devastating as that could happen. As he approached her, he whispered her name gently

"Ne'na...Ne'na can you hear me?" he sat down beside her and placed his hand on her folded arms, her head was burrowed between them, as she tried blocking out the world in which she had been unfairly thrown into. Roxas grabbed hold of her torso and then the back of her head, he suddenly managed to take hold of her and move her into his arms. The dark, cold night had turned her body ice cold, the sudden sense of warmth quickly drew her away from her catatonic state...

"R...R..." Persephone's lips quivered and her eyes leaked all the pain and anguish she had suffered today as soon as she set her frosty eyes on him

"Its ok Persephone..." Roxas embraced her tightly doing all he could to warm her dainty little frame up again " how long have you been here for Ne'na, your absolutely frozen!", she rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his head on top of hers, kissing it every now and then, reassuring her that he was still there.

"I...I need to tell...you something...R...Roxas"

"I need to tell you something too Ne'na" Roxas paused to let her go first

"My parents...they're not who they say they are..."

"What happened?"

"I...I don't know! But there was no car accident, something else happened to me and they know what!"

"Hold on a minute Persephone, how do you know this"

"Because I do!" she screamed, choking on her tears "Because the dreams I have tell me that nothing here is right, EVERYTHING; my mum, my dad, Twilight Town...I'm scared Roxas! I'm so scared! I'm so scared that maybe"-

"Maybe if everything around you is not real, then neither am I" he finished off her sentence

"Ex...Exactly" she whispered, a thick silence filled the air, both of them looked long and hard at each other searching for a sign to prove they were too just another lie in this strange fantasy world.

"Persephone..."

"...yes?"

"for so long I have known that there is something not right with this town and the people, things that I have seen, people I have spoken too, things that have happened to me...you're right, I too believe that this place is a fake, as if there is some kind of giant conspiracy going on...you don't know how happy I am that you feel this way too"

"Roxas...what's going on?!"

"I cant be completly sure, but theres something more I have to tell you..."

"W...What is it?"

"you were right to think that I too might be fake...you see theres this guy, Sora. I'm his nobody"

"Nobody." Persephone repeated, she remembered one of the dreams she had [ (Roxas)-"we have no heart...thats why we're nobodies"... (Persephone)-"You are EVERYTHING to me!"]

"Yeah, nobody, I'm not meant to exist, I don't exist, sooner or later Sora is going to return and I will completly cease to be. Everyday his memories return to me, which mean he too is returning and I will disappear- I think."

"No! You can't"

"Ne'na..."

"You cant just leave Roxas!...in my dreams, you always walked away from me, you always left and it hurt then just as it does now. You belittled yourself, you were careless about your life, even reckless...But you were always something special to me Roxas, someone more then just a colleague..."Persephone's eyes continued to seep salty tears as she continued to recall her previous memories "They said that we couldn't feel any real emotion, we don't have hearts so how could we?...but they were wrong, I too was supposed to be a nobody, but I fell in love with you..."

Roxas suddenly remembered Persephone, not the Ne'na that he had grown deep feelings for in Twilight Town, but the real Ne'na he had found in Sector 7 of Midgar, the newest recruit to organisation 13, his apprentice...he remembered the way she was then, not much different to how she was now. He remembered the way she would talk, the way she refused to accept the fact that her being a nobody, supposedly having no real purpose was all she had and nothing more. He remembered the way he'd always have to get her out of the sticky situations she'd always put herself in when fighting the heartless. He remembered the way she'd try and teach him how to feel and despite his protest and utter disregard for anything she did for him, she would never give up, never stop trying, he remembered the first time she spontaneously touched his lips with hers, to his surprise he felt something more than skin contact, he remembered the way she would lift his sour moods and make his dark days just little bit brighter, he remembered how he then used to look forward to working with her on any assignment and the way Axel used to tease him...and then...Roxas remembered something that made his eyes close it sheer heartache...he remembered the day; he, Axel and Persephone became too overzealous and attempted to fight an entire legion of heartless, when they had finally realised that they would surely lose, Persephone used her ultimate limit break, giving them both time to escape safely, it had used every ounce of energy in her body, sparing none in order for her to carry on existing...Roxas remembered last words she said to him before she faded away in his arms

["It was you...it was you who gave me a purpose Roxas because I loved you, I love you...and when you realise you love me too, take me with you and keep me till you go..."]

This time it was Roxas who struggled to hold back the tears.

"Roxas...?" Persephone whispered, she looked into his eyes that were filled with such sorrow and heartbreak, his eyes watered as she kissed his cheek gently

"I tried to understand..."he began, trying his hardest not to give way to sobbing "But...i couldn't-not at first. When you left I felt an even bigger emptiness then what I already felt. You did something to me. You changed me, I needed you back, you...you are my purpose too...I love you Ne'na" Roxas paused, his body shook as he began to weep silently. Persephone started to kiss his tears away, both of them were in a state of complete numbness, they held each other for hours on end till the early hours of the morning. Tired with grief Persephone finally spoke;

" take me home with you and keep me till you go"....


	10. Chapter 10

"I died didn't i..." She whispered as Roxas led her through the door

"Ne'na, please..." he replied with a voice full of sadness

"Roxas...."she began "it was better me than you...or Axel for that matter"

"No!" he shouted as the memory of her 'death' ran through his mind...

_["hey!" Persephone panted as she finished off the last of her assigned group of heartless "I think we should call it a day, don't you?"_

"_Don't tell me you're spent already?" Axel teased "I'm just get warmed up!"_

_An over exaggeration on his behalf of course but he was still fighting strong with his too weapons. Ne'na on the other hand had only her magic and her bare hands to fight with, which put a lot more strain on her body and energy levels. Roxas gave her a disappointed look, which made her feel more worthless and weak then she already had thought about herself_

"_Just as I thought..."_

"_Whats that huh Roxas?" she asked_

"_You're weak...you're stamina resembles your puny body. I don't know what the organisation were thinking letting you join..."_

"_Damn Roxas, burn!" Axel commented, shocked but his harsh words_

"_the term 'nobody', is not even good enough for you, you're worthless..." he spat_

_Persephone swallowed down the tremble she so eagerly needed to release and walked steadily over to Roxas, out of Axels earshot._

"_I was always told that if boys were horrible to me, its because they like me..."she sarcastically grunted " so you're practically in love with me huh Roxas? I mean, the way you talk to me is so cruel, so uncalled for...why don't we just get married?!" she whipped. Roxas glared at her in silence, he wanted nothing more than to wipe that annoying smirk off her face and yet at the same time he noticed that his stomach seemed to be doing somersaults and his cheeks were burning up_

"_...just as I thought" she smiled. Axel who by this time was feeling unfairly neglected decided to interrupt-_

"_So we heading back? Its not safe to stay here if we're not all up for it, he stared at Persephone accusingly. She rolled her eyes_

"_I'm fine!" she spat in annoyance "Just needed to catch my breath" she then stared at Roxas "bring it on!"... _

"_Don't be foolish...or you'll get yourself killed" he fumed_

"_God forbidden I die..."she mumbled. Roxas chocked on the seriousness of her voice_

"_What do you mean by that?" Axel asked_

"_It means, that...ohhhh nothing Axel" she replied but before he could interrogate her any further an overwhelming number of heartless appeared out of nowhere_

"_What the-" Roxas growled_

"_LOOKOUT!" Persephone shouted, she quickly sent a giant fireball in Roxas' direction, causing him to duck and obliterating the two heartless immediately behind him._

"_huh?..."he gasped_

"_Roxas! Axel! Stay alert, these heartless dispatch themselves in infinite numbers! [I'm in trouble now! I cant hold out for much longer, this...this was a mistake]" she began thinking to herself_

_The group of nobodies found themselves battling for what seemed like forever, by this time, Persephone was finding great difficulty trying to stand. Both Axel and Roxas were so preoccupied with fighting them off, that they hadn't even realised that Persephone was receiving the most attension from the heartless. it was only when she let out a yell that Roxas caught her drowning in a sea of heartless._

"_Roxas!" Axel shouted "Go help her! I'll cover you" Axel roared _

_Roxas immediately ran over to her, the pounding in his heart had grown more and more faster, until he could no longer conceal himself _

"_NE'NA!! NE'NA HOLD ON! I'M COMING NE'NA JUST HOLD ON!" the great anxiety in his voice, finally confirmed what had been on his mind all along ["what am I doing? I'm hysterical?! Can I really be? Could i... be feeling something for Persephone? Ne'na?..."] _

_Roxas diced away at the heartless with his keyblade so unforgivingly that he almost cut the now unconscious Persephone who was lying on the ground... Roxas picked her up with such speed that she almost flew out of his hands again. _

"_Axel! We have to get outta here now!"_

"_Ya think Roxas?!" Axel sarcastically quipped _

_Both of them began looking for an exit, but to no avail, they were completly surrounded_

"_Damn!" Axel shouted "there's no way out!" _

_The heartless began closing in on them, neither Roxas or Axel had anymore surviving nobodies under there control to assist them_

"_I guess this is it!" Roxas muttered, clutching on tighter to Persephone _

"_Damn you Ne'na! You should have just accepted the fact that you're weak, I knew she'd be the cause of our deaths!" Axel spat_

"_No Axel...this is my fault. If I had only truly listened and helped her instead of condemning her every move, maybe then, she wouldn't have had keep on trying to prove herself to me and push herself more than she could bear..." he reasoned_

"_Whoa Roxas! Don't tell me its taken you facing death to finally realise that!" Axel joked "...its about time you accepted your feelings for her anyway"_

"_Feelings?...what feelings? We cant fe-" Roxas was quickly interrupted_

"_Give it up Roxas, we've all seen it. It would be stupid of us to not accept the fact that maybe we can feel, in your case, you feel love for our little friend here..."_

"_L..." Roxas chocked again "Love?!" [Is that really whats happened to me? Ive fallen in love?!"] _

"_Believe it!" was all Axel said. _

_Suddenly Persephone began to squirm as she came back from her unconscious state_

"_Wha..? oh no!..." she whimpered as she looked around her, barely able to talk Persephone whispered in a soft voice "This is all my fault isn't it..."_

"_Don't be stupid Ne'na...We're a team, everything we do, we do it together"_

"_Even dying as a team" Axel commented lightly_

"_No!..."she groaned "You cant die Roxas, you too cant pay for my mistake, I'm...im sorry I was never good enough for you guys..."_

"_Ne'na, don't say"- _

"_Its true!... the organisation, they only reason they wanted me because...because I can"_

"_You can...what?"_

"_I can do this..." suddenly Persephone began to glow_

"_W..Whats going on"_

"_Do you know it yet?" She whimpered, ignoring Roxas' question "...Do you?" she gave a weak smile_

"_yes...but Ne'na, whatever you are doing, please stop, I can feel your life force leaving you!" he frantically bellowed _

"_You're stories not yet complete Roxas, there's just so much more you need to do before you go...And Axel..." Axel stood to attension at the mention of his name "Axel, where would Roxas be without his best friend..." She gave another weak smile_

"_You're self destructing aren't you Ne'na" Roxas mumbled sadly _

"_...We beat the odds didn't we!" Persephone began to gasp as if she couldn't breathe _

"_Persephone stop!" Roxas could feel his body strain and his eyes began to blur_

"_See...all those things we're supposedly are...or are not, its not true, none of it"_

"_I know! I know Ne'na but it doesn't have to be like this!"_

"_He's right Persephone" Axel too was beside himself "It's not too late for a miracle!"_

"_...let me be your miracle..."she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. A tear arrived at Roxas' tear duct. A monstrous wind came from nowhere, whipping and slashing at all angles. The glow beaming from Persephone now turned into a blinding light, causing both Roxas and Axel to shield there eyes_

"_Persephone!" Roxas screamed barely even able to hear his own voice. The wind had deafened them both _

_("I love you Roxas...Since the very first time we met, I knew I would") he heard her mutter in his mind_

_("Persephone...I"-) The wind suddenly stopped, Roxas quickly opened his eyes and gasped..._

"_Roxas!" Axel shouted "There...there all gone!" Axel didn't get a reply, so he carried on, looking all around him "Not even one! Ha!!" Axel gleefully yelled "Hey Roxas cant you see" he quickly drew his head back to Roxas only to see him staring sadly at his empty arms..._

"_...Ahh" Axel stammered "Damn!..." Roxas said nothing, "Ne'na...i'm sorry man..."_

_The tear that peered from his eyes finally fell to the earth he stood on. They both stood there in silence for what seemed hours, Axel dared not say a word, not that he would have got a reply anyways, Roxas seemed to be consumed in his own thoughts.....]_

Persephone kissed the fresh tears that fell from his face

"Please don't be sad Roxas..." she whispered as she held him close unable to hold her own back, she buried her face into his hair. This time Roxas wrapped his arms around her, carefully picking her up (bridal style) and carrying her to the bed. She kept herself there till she needed to come up for air...

Roxas brushed the stray hairs stuck by tears away from her face and caressed her cheeks

"You left before I got the chance to tell you..."

"Tell me?..." she sniffed, she squinted her eyes in confusion

"Before I could tell you how much I loved you too, the feeling I had inside me, since the first time we met...i... had always thought it was frustration or anger but even when you drove me crazy I was never mad at you or upset, I was...afraid..." Persephone smiled kissing his hand that still lovingly held her face

"What's going to happen to us Roxas? Only a miracle can save us now!" She whimpered

"let me be your miracle..." he whispered. Immediately Persephone pounced on him like a tiger going for the kill only instead of killing, she had something else in mind.....


	11. Chapter 11

Persephone gently woke up, her whole body was exhausted despite sleeping for so long, it was almost midday, she was wrapped around Roxas' covers...she twisted her body, to face the window

["Why did you send me here?"] she thought to herself ["Why did you send us both here?"] when Persephone finally realised that Roxas was not beside her, she shot up, clenching onto the sheets, her body began to shake

"no...not yet, not so soon!" Persephone quickly jumped out of bed, she was naked, so she quickly put on one of Roxas' sweaters and her pants...

["please!...not again, not so soon"] she thought to herself as she ran down the congested streets of twilight town

(Roxas at the mansion)

"So it was you who did all of this Ansem..." Roxas muttered in defeat

"Its time you and Sora rejoin Roxas, you and I both know that you are only delaying the inevitable" a red faced man replied

"I know this is a lot for you to take in Roxas but you have to trust us, its really important the world gets Sora back, he has to continue his life, he has to complete his destiny"- Naminee sang

"WHAT ABOUT MY LIFE!? WHAT ABOUT MY DESTINY HUH?!" he shouted. Roxas knew that his time was up, as much as he tried to fight it, Ansem was right, it was only a matter of time before Sora comes back whether Roxas wants him to or not

"...Persephone...Hayner, Pence, Olette...i never got the chance to say goodbye to any of them..."Roxas groaned, he stayed silent for a moment, then he quickly shot out "What about Ne'na! She's a nobody too right?! Why did you bring her here too?"

"Persephone died Roxas, you saw her with your very own eyes vanish into nothing. What you saw in Twilight Town was her essence that I placed here, despite her standing with the organisation, she had a good spirit- she deserved to live on, somewhere where she could be happy...but i... didn't anticipate you too falling in love- how could you, you have no hearts?!" Ansem grunted

"What will happen to her?" Roxas asked like a lost puppy "cant I at least say goodbye to her Ansem? I cant just leave her like this without so much as a goodbye!" the sound of disparity in his voice made a tear fall from Naiminee's eye

"I'm afraid its too late for that Roxas...Im sorry" she whispered

"But...I!..."

Suddenly Roxas saw the chambers of Donald and Goofy, he knew what was coming

["Ne'na...forgive me"] he thought to himself solemly

At the sight of Sora's chamber, Roxas vanished into the bright light that seemed to wipe about every spec of his existence...

(Persephone)

Persephone was gasping for air. She had finally made it to the other side of twilight town, her eyes full of worry and fright

["Roxas! Hold on! Please hold on..."] was all she kept saying to herself. Suddenly a giant rock appeared out of nowhere, Persephone tripped and was sent flying through the air....everything went dark

(At the mansion)

"What are you going to do with her?" Naiminee asked

"Its already done, ive erased her memory once again, she no longer recognises the name or face of Roxas...she'll be able to move on with her life here peacefully..."

Naminee turned her head away from Ansem in order to conceal the sadness on her face

"its just so...sad" she whimpered

(Back in Twilight Town)

"Hey...? are you ok?"

"Huh?..." Persephone groaned, she had apparently passed out on the street "Owww! My head!" she winced as she rubbed it. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw a boy not much older than herself with hazel brown spiky hair and bright ocean blue eyes. he was bent over her, looking her straight in the eye

"W...What happened?" she groaned

"Beats me!" he replied "I turned the corner and just saw you like this...here let me help you up" he offered out his hand. Persephone looked at him with a funny look

"Its ok, I don't bite" he smiled sweetly

She took his hand sceptically and he eased her up off the ground. Her head began to spin ridiculously she almost fell straight back on the floor, had the stranger not supported her.

"wooooh! Easy there!" Persephone held onto him tightly

"Have...Have we met before?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes, she could have sworn she recognised him

"I...uh...i don't think so? You see this is the first time ive been to this town, so I doubt it?"

"Oh really, so where you from?"

"Lets just say I live a Very long way away from...uh..."he didn't even know where he was. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Persephone screwed her face up at him, as soon as he did that

["That move...i could have sworn I know this guy?"]

Suddenly the guy placed forth his hand

"The names Sora...whats yours?"

["Sora?...i guess I don't know him then"] "Persephone...thank you for helping me Sora but can I have my body back please" she tapped on his other hand

"Oh! I'm...sorry..." Sora turned a light shade of red which made Persephone giggle

["That laugh...i know that laugh"] Sora thought to himself, this time his eyes screwed up at her, ["Those eyes! maybe she's right, maybe we have met before?"]

"You know, its rude to stare!" Persephone mumbled

"I'm sorry...its just, you have very intriguing eyes..."

Persephone turned her face to the ground, blushing ever so slightly.

"Anyways Persephone, I have to go and meet my friends at the train station."

Her face automatically frowned, she could feel a sadness inside of her, although she couldn't figure out why.

"Oh...your not staying for a while?"

"No, ive got a lot of things to do, theres no time for me to settle down yet"

"oh...ok then," Persephone bit her lip HARD as she felt her eyes welling ["Whats wrong with you Persephone, you wanna cry over a total stranger?! God your so lame!"] she thought to herself. But she couldn't help it, she decided it best to leave before she did anthing embaressing like cry infront of him

"Well, thank you again...take care of yourself Sora" she turned around, ready to walk away, when Sora quickly called out

"PERSEPHONE!" the loudness of his voice made her jump ["Opps! Why did I shout so loud?"]

"Yes?" she turned her head

["I have no idea what I gotta say to her, but theres something I have to do...why?"]

Suddenly something came to him, he couldn't quite understand it, but he knew it had to be done, slowly he made his way to her

"When...you feel..." he began standing so close to her face he could feel the warmth of her breathing "that you are all along...and everything becomes too much..." Persephone began to breathe heavily "don't forget that I'll be there for you...maybe not In person, but right here..."he tapped her heart. Suddenly he placed his lips on top of hers, so gently it took her breath away. Her whole body froze stiff, Sora wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling every inch of her body. There kiss grew stronger, more passionate as time went on and tears involuntarily fell from both of their eyes. when the right time came both of them drew apart, with their eyes closed and then open, staring at each other in numbness. Sora groped Persephones cheek

"I'll miss you..."she choked

"Whatever it takes Ne'na...i'll do whatever it takes to get back..."Sora whispered with sorrow

"Don't forget me" she cried before her eyes suddenly closed and she fell into a deep coma like sleep

"Ne'na? Ne'na!" a blinding light engulfed Sora and before he knew it, everything disappeared...when the blazing light faded, he saw that he was at the train station, with Donald and Goofy

"Sora!" Goofy wailed

"Donald, Goofy!" he shouted back in joy

["Whats going on around here? its like I'm not myself or something?"] he thought to himself

The three of them walked together into the train station, just before he walked inside, Sora took one more look at the sunset over Twilight Town...

"Whats wrong Sora?" Donald squealed

"I'm not sure why? But I feel kinda sad leaving this place Donald..." he mumbled

"Don't worry, we'll come back Sora if you wanna!" Goofy offered, this made Sora smile

"We can cant we..."he whispered before turning and walking through the station doors

"I'll be back" he muttered to himself..."I promise"


End file.
